Little bit of love
by opaque-girl
Summary: "She tried to inch away, because his reaction made her think she had done something wrong, but he pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her, and she lay in them, blissfully." Various one-shots written for the Forum Wide Competetion
1. DracoGinny Falling

_Written for the Forum Wide Competition at Harry Potter Challenges Forum_

Prompt: Fall

House: Slytherin

Challenge: You must use at least two meanings of the word you are given in the fic.

Special thanks to xakemii for the beta work :)

He didn't know exactly when he fell in love with Ginvera Weasley. Maybe it was when she sat there with him for an entire afternoon near the lake when his father was captured and taken into Azkaban. She didn't say anything, understanding his need for silence, yet she stayed by him until nightfall, just sitting there and holding his hand for comfort.

Maybe it was during the Carrow's reign in Hogwarts, when his family had fallen out of favor with the Dark Lord, yet he was still the most detested Slytherin and blamed for the death of Dumbledore. He had felt the stares of Hufflepuffs, the plain hateful glances of the Gryffindors and horror-full looks of the Ravenclaws sent his way. She was the only one who stood beside him. She stood up, not only for him, but also for what she believed in. He saw how she suffered, how she was subjected to the Cruciatus Curse every single day, yet she stood up to fight again.

Perhaps he fell in love with her when the blizzard had hit Hogwarts and that mad, raving, little, red-haired witch dragged him outside to play in the horrible weather. He told her, Malfoys do not play. But did she ever listen? As he watched her twirl in the grounds, with rain, snow and sleet falling around her, she was the most ravishing girl he had ever seen. So pretty, so beautiful, so amazing.

Or maybe it was when he saw her fly around the Quidditch pitch, playing against him fiercely, as she said she would. She narrowly missed the bludger thrown her way, and scored for Gryffindor. She was fierce, determined and just breathtaking. For the first time in his life, he truly understood what pride meant as she scored another 10 points for the Gryffindor house.

Or perhaps he had fallen for her the day he first laid his eyes on her in Flourish and Blotts. With her red-hair falling down her back, freckles dotting her face, and eyes raging with fury, she looked heavenly. When she had stood up for The-Boy-With-The-Lightening-Scar, he had felt an unfamiliar ache in his heart, and maybe that's when he truly started detesting Potter.

He did know, however, that the first time he realized that he was in love with her was when he saw her, broken into so many pieces, curled up in a ball in the far corner of Hogwarts and crying over the death of her brother, who had fallen in the war. He had never seen her so so broken, so upset, and it broke his heart. He couldn't watch her like that. He couldn't. She was his Ginny, his ever-smiling, hopeful, full of life Ginny.

Do review :)


	2. DracoGinny Meeting

_Written for the Forum Wide Competition at the HPFF Forum_

House: Slytherin

Challenge: You have to chose two characters and write a fic where the two of them appear. However one of them must be from your "house".

Author's Note: This is just crazy, over the top fic, I wrote after watching an episode of an Indian Serial "Dill Mill Gaye" which comes on star on. So, this is basically, inspired from there.

Special Thanks to xakemii for the amazing beta work: D

Ginvera Molly Weasley closed the hotel room shut, slinging her handbag over her shoulder. These Muggle shows were always interesting to do. It might seem weird, Ginvera Weasley, performing in Muggle shows, but it was all for a good cause.

"Show was amazing."

She turned around to see who said it, and four Muggle lads were standing behind her. She had the sudden impulse to hit them with a mean stunning spell, but she had no wand, and there were charms put in the hotel by the Ministry of Magic which prevented any use of magic.

"Thank you," she replied instead, making her way out of the corridor.

"Yeah, it was very beautiful and sexy. The show, I mean," one of them said, stepping closer to her.

"If you liked it so much, even you can contribute in our charity. It would really help the future of those children," Ginny replied, turning to face them.

Suddenly one of them came directly in front of her, leering. She had a sudden flashback of Blaise Zabini, trying to do similar things to her in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She pushed it aside, folding her arms and directly facing the goon.

"Why not? Even we want to make ourselves useful to you," he sneered, "What do you say guys,"

"Yeah," The other goons chorused, forming a circle around her.

"That's why we thought, let's drop you home. It's pretty late," he continued.

"It's okay. I will go," she said, now walking away, her heels clicking behind her.

"Hey, don't worry. We will drop you home safely," one of them said, walking behind her.

"You are the one getting worried, not me. Looks like you people feel scared going alone at night. You need a big sister, right?"

"I don't even mind you as a sister, beautiful, if it means you will be alone with me all night,"

As he spoke, she could smell the muggle alcohol from his mouth.

"Are you drunk? But, you kids are not even seventeen yet," she said, trying to look shocked and at the same time, unaffected by them. "Who on the earth served them alcohol?" she continued, looking around, "See, it's very late. You children should go home," she said, pointing her fingers towards them and making her way out.

Suddenly, one of them grabbed her arm from behind. She turned around, bending down and took off her heels. She hit the goon hard with the heel, anger etched on her face.

"How dare you?" he said, tugging hard at her arm.

"You were asking for it," she replied, as another thug came and grabbed her other arm.

"I will tell you how to behave, you bitch."

"What would you tell me, I will bloody tell you. To handle fools like you, even my stilettos are enough,"

"Even we want you to handle us, but with love."

She heard the door behind them being opened, but she stayed where she was.

"Weasley?"

The familiar voice caused her to turn around, and behind her stood, in flesh and blood, Draco Malfoy. It had been three years since she last saw him, but he still looked the same, she noted. His silvery-blond hair were cut short, pasted on his head, his skin pale as ivory, smooth and flawless and his eyes the same shade of grey. But what in the world was he doing here?

"Malfoy?"

He took one look at her, and understood the situation.

"Leave the girl," he said his voice full of arrogance.

"And what would you do if we don't leave her?" the goon replied, twisting Ginny's arm.

Draco grabbed the man's arm, raising his hand to punch the goon straight in the face - SLAM!

Ginny looked at him, and at the man, who had fallen on the floor. "I can take care of myself Malfoy."

With that, she hit the other thug, hard, with her elbow and kicked the third one directly in his private part.

"I don't need your help," She said, punching the goon who had gotten up.

"Suit yourself, Weasley," he replied, turning to leave.

Suddenly, another goon grabbed Ginny from behind pushing her against the wall. Draco turned to look at her, and felt an unfamiliar hand at his shoulder. He turned to see who it was, and as his eyes met those of the drunken Muggle who had been holding Ginny's arm, Draco felt a punch in his stomach.

"Ahhhh!" he shouted, kicking the attacker with all his might.

He then grabbed the hoodlum who had Ginny pushed against the wall, and punched him straight in the face.

"Listen, we can fight later. First, I think we need to get rid of these goons Weasel, even if you are too big a feminist to ask for my help," Draco said, holding the Muggle lad by shoulder and attempting to throw him on the ground.

"And why would you be willing to help me, Malfoy?" Ginny replied, grabbing the goon who had fallen on the sofa and kicking him. "I know everything Malfoy. You are only helping me because I am a pretty - PUNCH - smart - PUNCH - and intelligent - PUNCH - girl, who comes from a family of heroes - PUNCH - and you want me to date you right?" Ginny continued, turning to face him, with her hand on her hip and her finger pointing accusingly at him.

"You have finally lost it, Weasley. I heard the war affects people mentally, but I never knew it affects them this way."

"I know guys like you pretty well," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"What do you mean, _guys like me_?" Draco replied, looking at her bewildered.

"Enough, okay? Do you really think by doing all this you will impress me?"

Draco pushed her away, as another goon came towards them, and punched him on the cheek. He grabbed the goon's arms, and threw him on the ground, hitting him with his elbow.

He felt himself being seized from behind, and hit the thug with a well-aimed back-kick, punching the one who had came lunging at him. Ginny watched from the corner, smirking. Did Malfoy honestly think she was that stupid? As all the goons hurried past her, looking scared of Malfoy, she made her way towards him.

"Poor you, Malfoy."

"Poor me, Weasley? I think you are forgetting that you are the one who's poor, in both looks and money."

"I might be poor in monetary terms Malfoy, but you are poor in character. By the way, how much money did you pay to those goons?"

"What?"

"Of course. You aren't some James Bond that you will make four guys fall done with one hand. You gave them money to impress me. And that's why they were getting oh-so beaten up. You paid them for it."

WHAT? This girl was utterly mad. Here he had saved her life, or at least, her dignity, and what did he get in return? Comparison with some Muggle bloke. Utterly ridiculous.

"I bloody saved you -"

"You didn't save me, you saved them from me. Otherwise, even my sandal wouldn't have left them alive. If you hadn't come here, they wouldn't have been able to run away. And then, you whole plan would have gone waste."

"Why are you blaming me? How many times have I told you, I do not know these guys,"

"Okay, I believe you," she said, going to sit down on the sofa. She opened the straps of her heels. "But only because they looked more decent than you."

"Are you mad? This is the last time I am saying it, you crazy Weasel, that I don't know these goons,"

"If you don't know them, then what are you doing here, huh? The great Draco Malfoy, in a Muggle hotel, saving the blood traitor Weasley... How ironic!"

"Well, now that you have finally admitted that I did indeed save your life, how about going out on a dinner with me?"

"WHAT!"

This may not be one of my best works, but I do hope you enjoyed it, because I really attempted to write something different :) So do review and let me know :)


	3. DracoGinny Dancing

_Written for the Forum Wide Competition at the HPFF Forum :)_

_House: Slytherin_

_Pairing: Draco/Ginny_

_Prompts used: Tingling, rain, dancing, fireworks, breathless_

_Author's Note: If the first few lines seem similar, than yes, they have been borrowed from my stormier drabble in the "Fire and Ice" collection :)_

_Special Thanks to mew-tsubaki for the amazing beta work :)_

"Let's go inside, Weasley. There is a storm going on here. It's not safe," he said.

"Nothing is safe anymore Malfoy," Stubborn, like always.

"I know that, Weasley, but sitting out here, in such bad weather, is not the solution." It was strange. Draco Malfoy, the world's biggest git, was the one to offer her comfort and a sense of safety.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. I am not here to get myself killed or anything. I am just enjoying the lovely weather,"

"Lovely weather? Are you daft, Weasley? What's lovely about the horrible rain, which leaves us all wet and dirty?"

"Have you never opened your mouth in the rain and let few droplets fall on your tongue? Have you never danced in the rain, with your arms wide open? Have you never jumped in rain puddles, all carefree and glorious?"

"No, I haven't," he grunted. What was so special about the rain, anyways?

"Malfoy, you are the only person from whom I could have expected that reply," she replied, still not moving.

"Well, then it's good to know that I didn't disappoint. Now, can we please go inside?"

"I find rain the most romantic weather ever. Maybe because I still believe in fairytale romances," She appeared not to have heard him.

"There is nothing fairytale about the world anymore, Weasley," he replied, sitting down next to her.

"I know, but..."

"But it's hard to stop dreaming, right?"

"Yeah,"

They sat there in silence, not knowing what to say but not wanting to say anything wrong either.

"You want to dance in the rain, Malfoy?"

"Weasley, you alright? Malfoys do not dance in rain,"

"Malfoy, please. I just want to pretend that everything is okay, even if for a few minutes," she begged. She wanted to live again, really truly live, not just go on with the life.

"If everything was all right, then a Malfoy and Weasley would never be sitting together like this.. Alright, let's dance. But you better not step on my shoes," He added hastily, as he saw her face drop.

A smile formed on her face as she got up and ran in the grounds, opening her arms wide open and looking up to the sky.

"Come on," she called out to him, as raindrops fell on her eyelids, making their way to her mouth.

He made his way towards her and held out his hand to her. She giggled and placed her hands around his shoulder. His other hand found its place on her waist and they slowly turned, swaying to the non-existent music. He twirled her out of his grip and back in, her back to him.

Ginny could feel a tingling sensation in her stomach, though she found it hard to place. Maybe it was because of the rain, she thought. She drew apart from Draco and went to sit on the wet grass, still not wanting to go inside.

"What happened?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to dance, Weasley."

"I did, but I think now my feet need rest. Let's sit."

"Sit on the wet grass? No way. It will ruin my robes,"

His comment made her laugh. Malfoy would always remain the same. But then, did she want him to change?

"Malfoy, in case you haven't realized, you are already wet and dirty. What more harm could it cause?"

"I am wet, not dirty. Malfoys do not get dirty," he grunted, making her chuckle.

"You are such a girl."

"I am not a girl."

"Well, whatever, Malfoy. I will rather not argue with you in such a romantic weather," she said, looking up at the sky. She did that often, he noticed.

"What's romantic about silly, dirty rain, Weasley?"

"What would you know about romance? Surely, Malfoys do not romance, right?" She smirked.

"Shut up, Weasley. Malfoys do know a lot about romance. But who are you to speak about it? Reading a few Muggle romance novels doesn't make you an expert on that subject, nor having a fool of a boyfriend with the name of Harry Potter."

"Harry is very romantic, thank you very much."

"Really? Well it doesn't seem that he has romanced you, Weasley. Tell me, do you feel fireworks in your pit when he kisses you? Do you feel like floating on the clouds, dancing in the skies? Romance is found in the smallest of things, Weasley, but only with the person who loves you."

"Why Malfoy, it seems you read the shitty Muggle romance novels more than me,"

"Nah, I don't. I heard all of this from Pansy," he smirked.

"Well then, you can tell her this all doesn't happen in real life. Reality is far bitterer than this."

"Doesn't it?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her, coming oh so close to her. She could feel his breath on her face, his nose slightly touching her cheeks, his mouth at the nape of her neck, and suddenly she found herself breathless, unable to think about anything else other than him and his mouth.

_Do review and let me know what you think :) Your reviews really encourage me to write well :)_


	4. AngelinaOliver Unrequited

_Written for the Forum Wide Competition at the HPFF Forum_

_House: Slytherin_

_Character given: Angelina Johnson_

_Character Chosen: Oliver Wood_

_Loads of love to Mew for the amazing beta work :)_

_P.S: It states on the HP Wiki that Angelina was born in October 1977, while Oliver Wood was born in 1976, which means there is a year's difference in their ages, even though she is two years below him at Hogwarts._

It had been her perfect fairytale (or Muggle novel-like) romance. They were childhood friends, and had grown up together, with only a year's difference in their ages. She had been so happy when the sorting hat had bellowed "Gryffindor," because he had been sitting at the Gryffindor table, clapping for her until his hands hurt. Throughout the feast, she had been unable to keep the grin off her face, as he kept whispering in her ear about Quidditch, ghosts and portraits. Their friendship remained strong throughout the years that followed, with her always at his side, whether it be in Quidditch or studies, and the two years' difference ceased to matter. Her selection as a Chaser had been expected, because she had been trained by the best himself – Oliver Wood. Little by little, she started falling for him, and thought that maybe, just maybe, he would also return her feelings. But her hopes were short-lived, as Oliver confessed to her, after Katie's brutal Quidditch accident that he might be falling for Katie Bell and she was the perfect girl for him.

Angelina tried to think, imagine what Katie Bell had that she didn't, but to her dismay, she couldn't think of any single quality. Sure, Katie was pretty and feisty, but even she wasn't all that bad looking either, right? Angelina was more like Oliver himself, serious and determined, while Alicia and Katie were girlier, giggly sorts. And wasn't she closer in age to him? After all, Katie had barely turned fourteen while Angelina was already sixteen, so much closer to Oliver's seventeen. Yet it seemed Katie had a knack of attracting older boys, whether it be Oliver Wood or Marcus Flint, who Katie brushed off as being "troll-like" and "aggressive", nevertheless Angelina often caught them together in the most obscure places possible.

Katie is one of her best friends, yet Angelina couldn't help detesting the younger girl, hating her for having the one thing she could never ever have - Oliver Wood's complete devotion, to which she was so oblivious, but not Angelina. She could see it, the way Oliver's eyes lingered on Katie a bit too much, how sometimes, just sometimes, he was so speechless around her that he would start stammering, and how his arm would often find a place at her shoulders. Oliver had truly fallen for Katie Bell, and there was little Angelina could do to change it.

_Once again, thanks a lot to Mew, who always helps me out at the last minute, never complaining. Thank you Mew :)_


	5. ChoCedric Impossible

Written for the Forum Wide Competition and Valentine Happens Year Round Challenge at the HPFF Forum :)

House: Slytherin

Character chosen: Cho Chang (Ravenclaw)

Special thanks to Mew-tsubaki for providing the quote :)

Loads of love to Mew for the fantastic beta work she always does for me :)

_"Where love reigns the impossible may be attained."_

– _Indian proverb_

Eight years had passed since she had lost Cedric, yet she thought of him each and every minute. He was all she ever wanted, all she ever wished for, and he had been snatched away from her. Everything she had done in life, it had been for him. Believing Harry, joining Dumbledore's Army, fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, making an attempt to get on with her life - It was all for him. Yet it seemed she was still standing at the same place where she had been, years ago, when Harry had returned to Hogwarts, with Cedric's dead body in his hands. No matter what she did, she could not move on with life. No other guy could ever take Cedric's place in her life, and until that place was empty, her heart remained hollow.

Until she met him - Copper Klien. At first, she couldn't believe her eyes - How could it be possible? Was destiny playing with her? Cedric had died years back and yet he was standing in front of her with a different name, different identity, different everything. Yet he was the same - He had the same grey eyes, same ash-blond hair, same mouth, and same nose. It wasn't possible, right? But it seemed that it was reality, only with a little twist - Copper Klien was a look-alike of her Cedric, both in personality and face, but he wasn't Cedric. No, he was a Muggle lad, living in the suburbs of London City, who worked in some soft drink factory as a Marketing Head and she forced herself each and every day to believe that. But... He wouldn't let her. Because it seemed, like Cedric, he was attracted to her as well, and soon he was intrigued by her odd behavior, mysterious looks, and loads of questions. So he chased after her, and the more time she spent with him, the more he reminded her of Cedric.

Maybe, she thought, this was the God's way of returning Cedric to her. And indeed it was.


	6. ZachariasSmith Traitor

Written for the Forum Wide Competition at HPFF Forum :)

House: Slytherin

Character chosen: Zacharias Smith (Hufflepuff)

Challenge: Write about a "moment" which we read about in the books but didn't get to see.

Loads of love to Mew for the lovely beta work and encouragement :)

Hannah had said, "Zach, you're a coward. Always were, and always will be."

Susan had muttered, "You are an insult to the House of Hufflepuff. You are loyal to no one but yourself."

Justin had said nothing, just given me a sad smile to show his disappointment. Ernie refused to look at me, a traitor in his eyes, crying over Creevey's body instead.

But I felt no guilt, no remorse. Because I knew I had done the right thing. Running away had been essential because my family's safety was more important than being heroic. It's not that I didn't trust Potter - okay, so maybe I didn't, a little - but it was too big a risk to take. I knew, if god forbid, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named won, I would be slaughtered and my whole family would die with me. So I kept the promise I made to mother on the day of Dumbledore's funeral; I ran away from the battle, choosing my own safety over others. But I am not sorry for what I did - because for me, it was the right thing to do.


	7. HarryHermione Snippets

_**Written for the Forum Wide Competition at the HPFF Forum :)**_

_**House: Slytherin**_

_**Fanon Pairing: Harry/Hermione**_

_**Canon Pairing: Ron/Hermione**_

_**Setting: Hogwarts and beyond**_

_**Thank you Mew for the amazing beta work, and the never-ending support :D**_

He was a hero, a real hero, and it felt like a dream come true to become friends with him, instantly - okay, maybe not so instantly, but still - in her first year itself. She never had friends before, and he was her first friend - because seriously, Ron was too irritating and they argued far too much to be considered friends - so falling for him was the most natural thing in the world.

o00o

She had prayed, hoped, wished all summer that their friendship would remain strong and long because she had seen far too many people changing over the vacations, and she hoped he wasn't one of them. If he changed, their friendship would change, too. But God had been kind, and she was so happy when she saw him at the gates of Gringotts, standing there with Hagrid.

o00o

They said he was the Heir of Slytherin, but she knew better. He doubted himself, but she believed in him. Their friendship might be only one year old, but she knewknewknew that Harry was anything but a killer. He could never hurt anyone - forget his own friends. So she researched day and night in the library, until her eyes met his but she didn't want to die - not now when she finally found the solution to Harry's problem, not now when she could save another life - but she didn't seem to have any choice as she collapsed to the floor, closing her eyes shut.

o00o

He looked beautiful on the Buckbeak. He truly did. She had been scared for him - really, it was in her nature - but now, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He flew higher and higher, until her eyes could see no more. Yet she wanted to see more.

o00o

Sirius Black. The name sent cringes up her spine. How could someone be that cruel, that heartless? He had been Harry's father's best friend, Harry's godfather - and he had deceived them all, for he was power-hungry coward. And now, he had escaped the Azkaban to fulfill the task left unfinished by his mater. But she won't let him kill Harry - She won't. They will capture him and send him back to where he belonges: with the Dementors. For they couldn't all be Voldemort - they couldn't just kill him.

o00o

It made her feel funny being alone with Harry, really. She wasn't used to and somehow it seemed weird. She tried to concentrate on the task in front of her - saving Sirius and Buckbeak - but it wasn't that easy. They were pressed together, beneath the Invisibility Cloak and then later outside Hagrid's hut and the slightest touch evoked strong emotions in her body. She tried to blame it on the hormones - but they were her hormones and couldn't exactly act on their own.

o00o

She had never been to Quidditch World Cup before. Sure, she didn't like Quidditch much, but it felt like a real sign of belonging to the Wizarding World. But then - the Dark Mark happened. She didn't want to think what it meant, but she didn't seem to have a choice, because her mind worked of its own accord. Voldemort was back.

o00o

She felt she was being forced to choose between her two best friends - like being cut into two halves. She believed Harry. She really did, because she knew he wouldn't lie to her and Ron. Yet her heart knew that Ron wasn't wrong either. It was rather hard to believe that someone else had put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire - yet it was the truth. So she stood by Harry, helping and guiding him always and forever.

o00o

She would rather die than admit - but she enjoyed the time she got alone with Harry. There always seemed to be a Ron Weasley between them - but now, no more. It's not like she didn't like Ron's company; she really did, but it also meant that she couldn't be alone with the guy she preferred. Harry was really sweet and for the first time she felt that maybe, just maybe, he liked her, too, for she was the girl he was closest to and recently his behavior was rather like a young boy experiencing his first crush. But her hopes were soon crushed - because really, he liked Cho Chang.

o00o

She felt selfish - very selfish, in fact. He was her best friend; she should be upset that he had been rejected from the first girl he had ever liked. But she couldn't shake the giddy, happy feeling from her body - because it meant that she finally had a chance, even at the expense of Harry's sadness. But she knew that chance would be crushed soon as well, because he saw her nothing more than his best friend - so she did the only thing that seemed right to her; She said yes to Vicktor Krum for the Yule Ball, because it was easier to crush her hopes herself than to see them crushed by the guy she liked.

o00o

Ron liked her - She had always known it before, but never so well. Now, it was crystal clear; there was no doubt about it in her mind. The jealousy, the bitterness, the arguments - it all made sense. But did she like him? She didn't think so. Sure, there had been a time she thought she was attracted to him before she liked Harry - but that was a while back, and she knew that attraction had ended now.

o00o

She read the mad woman's article, puzzled. How had Rita Seeker found out that she liked Harry when she herself hadn't admitted it to anyone? Was she that clear? Had Harry also guessed it? She didn't think so. Yet the woman had definitely gotten one thing right - Hermione Granger was in love with Harry Potter, and there was nothing that could change her heart.

o00o

She saw the prefect badge in Harry's hand and her heart leapt - because to her, it meant another chance for her name and Harry's to stand together. But alas, reality was far from truth. It wasn't Harry who became the Gryffindor prefect with her, but Ron - and she would be lying if she said she was anything less than shocked.

o00o

Life was very strange – very, very strange, indeed. She always had two best friends, and she always preferred one over the other. Yet the circumstances seemed to be changing now - and it certainly wasn't her fault. With each passing day, she felt the distance between her and Harry being increasing because Harry was no longer the same boy he had been. His frustrations, his fears seemed to be changing him - and that change was forcing his relationship with his friends to change as well.

o00o

She saw the scars on Harry's hands and looked away. How could someone be so cruel, so mean? Umbridge was here to teach them, not to torture them. She should be locked away in Azkaban - because no human being - Muggle or witch - had any right to torture another fellow being.

o00o

She always knew that it would be tough to be best friends with "The" Harry Potter - but she never knew it would be tough in this way. Because she couldn't help but feel jealousjealousjealous as Harry grew closer to Cho Chang and asked her for advice. As his friend, it was her duty to guide him in the best possible way - so she did that, but she knewknewknew that she was dying inside.

o00o

"You like him, don't you?" Luna asked her.

"Like who?" She pretended to be oblivious.

"Harry,"

"No - No. We are just friends, really. I don't know why people find it so hard to believe," Hermione said, looking at the floor. For some unknown reason, she found it hard to look into Luna's eyes. They seemed to be so piercing, as if looking directly into her soul - and that just made it so difficult to lie to her.

o00o

Harry defended her from Cho, Harry defended her from Cho, Harry broke up with Cho because of her, Harry thought her spell was splendid.

She felt like jumping in the air, dancing on the skies, floating on the moon. She knew it was wrong to have such feelings in the midst of war - but really, she couldn't help herself. Harry and Cho had broken up, and it was her who Harry chose over Cho Chang - pretty, beautiful Cho Chang.

o00o

"NO!" she shouted in a cracked voice. "No - Harry - we'll have to tell her!"

She couldn't let Umbridge use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. She couldn't stand here and watch him being tortured like this. She couldn't, couldn't, couldn't. So she interceded without having any idea of what she should say next, where she should lead Umbridge.

o00o

She told Ron - She told Ron that she liked Harry. It was the right thing to do. She didn't want him to live in false hopes. It wasn't fair, it wasn't. His reaction was expected - he left her, never telling Harry the real reason he turned to Lavender, never telling Harry that it was because of him he stopped talking to Hermione - because he had promised her. It hurt her, and she was angry – very, very angry. So she set the canaries on him because she couldn't control the rage inside her.

o00o

"As I doubt the Half-Blood Prince could dream up any anti-dote for a dozen different love potions at once, I'd just invite someone to go with you, that'll stop all the others thinking they've still got a chance. It's tomorrow night, they're getting desperate."

She wished he would say that they could go together, but she knew the chances were slim. Even if he couldn't see it, she could. He had finally fallen for Ginny Weasley, and she knew that any chance she had left was now crushed. Really, she knew she couldn't ever compete with her. There was no competition in the matters of heart.

Harry thought her tears were for Ron, but how wrong he was.

o00o

She heard him - heard Ron saying her name, and she couldn't felt feel the guilt overwhelm her. How could she be so selfish? How could she be so greedy? She had a guy who loved her, but she insisted on throwing him away, hurting him in the process. So when he got up, she smiled and told him that the feeling for Harry was just a passing attraction - because she didn't want to cause him pain again.

o00o

She saw him take Ginny into his arms and kiss her, right then and there and she couldn't help but feel her heart shattering into million pieces. She knew it would happen, but to see it happening in front of her own eyes - it was just too much. So she ranranran, into the Room of Requirement, where Ron found her, hours later, God knows how, crying her heart out.

o00o

She saw Voldemort coming towards them, flying. Her heart seemed to stop beating, and she entwined her fingers into Kingsley's for support. Voldemort thought she was Harry. She would die any second, she knew - but she would die a happy death, because she knew that her death would be giving life to the person who mattered the most to her - Harry Potter.

o00o

"I thought he knew what he was supposed to do," she said, turning another page of _Beedle the Bard._

"So did I. I never expected this to be... Like this," Ron replied.

She didn't know what she had been expecting - but it had certainly not been this. She thought Harry had a clear idea, a clear plan given to him by Professor Dumbledore. But sadly, it did not seem to be the case.

o00o

She chose Harry. Ron had been right - this was exactly what she had done. But it wasn't she who was wrong - It was Ron. How could he leave Harry? They were all he had - and he was all she wanted to have.

o00o

They sat there alone, looking at the fire she had burned to protect them from freezing. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and she inched away from him.

"Hermione?" he called her out.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I put my arms around you? I just need to feel some, you know, human presence," he said, embarrassed.

She came closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder as he put his arms around her. It felt good, it really did - but she knew it was wrongwrongwrong to feel this way. Because he loved Ginny, and according to him, she loved Ron. But did she really?

o00o

She lay next to him that night, and she saw him tensing.

"What happened?" she asked, but he looked away.

She tried to inch away, because his reaction made her think she had done something wrong, but he pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her, and she lay in them, blissfully.

They never discussed what happened that night ever again.

o00o

She saw him breaking down, next to his parents graves. It hurt her to see him like this - but there was nothing she could do. She held his hand tightly, and he returned the pressure. She felt him looking around and she knew what he wanted. She conjured a bouquet of Christmas flowers out of her wand, which Harry gently laid on his parents' graves.

o00o

She carefully placed the dittany on his wounds as he lay there, asleep. She knew it had been a bad idea to go to that place - she knewknewknew. It had been useless; all it had caused was damage to Harry, to his soul, to his body. And it was all her fault.

o00o

"No!" Ron shouted. "You could have me, keep me!"

Ron still loved her. Even during this grave danger, he wanted to take her place. She couldn't help but feel her swell with his love, but that was the problem. It was his love, not hers.

o00o

He was dead - Harry Potter was dead. She felt the doom coming over her. It was all going to end. But she wouldn't stop fighting. Not now, not ever. Until her last breath, she would fight - she would kill those who had killed Harry. She would kill each and every one of them. She would, she would, and she would.

o00o

"Hermione," Ginny said excitedly. "I'm pregnant!"

She hugged Ginny - smiling, smiling, smiling. Yet she felt her heart breaking, because she knew this was it - this was IT. There could be no Harry&Hermione. There could only be Harry&Ginny. And the time had come for her to move ahead in her life, with the guy who loved her, and not Ginny Weasley - Ron Weasley.

Fin -

WOW! Finally done! =D This was indeed the longest one-shot I have ever written and I am rather proud of it Do let me know what you think =D


End file.
